


Her Quaffle, His Snitch

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extended Metaphors, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of how Ginny and Harry got together through the use of an extended Quidditch metaphor. </p>
<p>'He's in her sights like a loose Quaffle,/and she zooms after him on her broom,/no longer caring what others think/of her childhood crush turned love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Quaffle, His Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on FF on 31 July 2015.

He's in her sights like a loose Quaffle,  
and she zooms after him on her broom,  
no longer caring what others think  
of her childhood crush turned love,  
because they're them but she's her;  
they can watch and judge and insult  
her until the cows come home and  
the day turns dark and everything ends,  
but only she knows what's right for her,  
and their thoughts are superfluous.

People titter and gossip and leer and boo  
from their places in the towering stands,  
trying to bring her crashing back to ground  
without daring to put themselves out there,  
happy to judge but not to ever be judged,  
but she doesn't stop soaring around the pitch  
for, up there, they are nothing but little dots  
bright in colour but not in personality,  
and their voices are muffled by whistling winds,  
so she dismisses their scrutiny as background noise.

And she catches up to him in time;  
she snags him and rushes forward  
towards the goals of love, trust and hope,  
darting around every single obstacle  
that jumps up in their direct path  
in an attempt to waylay the lithe Chaser  
and repossess the precious Quaffle,  
and, before she knows it, they're there,  
and all of their friends are cheering  
as they do their swooping victory lap.

But, to him, it played out differently;  
she's the zippiest, most elusive Snitch  
he's seen in his admittedly short life,  
for she somehow eluded him for years  
while he industriously searched the world  
for someone to be his life companion,  
knowing the connection he wanted to foster  
but stumped on how to locate the person  
with whom he could build and share that  
resilient and heartfelt relationship.

Rapid flashes in the crowd caught his gaze  
like a beacon beckoning him home to safety  
as he navigated himself through the open pitch  
in the search of that glittering endpoint;  
it became hard to discern between cameras  
and the real, true thing he was seeking out,  
but he investigated each burst of luminosity  
before pressing forward in his search  
for the glittering ball that was still out there  
and promised to end his endless plight.

And then he saw her, hovering underfoot,  
and he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before,  
hadn't spotted the glimmer sparkling nearby  
as she waited for him to turn around and see her,  
to catch her and end the long waiting game  
they'd both signed up to participate in,  
and he leaned down and swiftly caught her,  
and raised her up high above his head,  
and the outcome was announced to the crowd  
as they plummeted to the ground to celebrate.

But, despite the version of the tale told, they'll both agree  
that the game of Quidditch brought them to together be,  
and they're both ecstatic to get the chance to finally see  
what it's like to face the world as a pair of sports retirees.


End file.
